


A Very Happy Birthday.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt pampering at Kinkbingo, #32 champagne for smut_69 and #91 Birthday for fanfic100. Adam wants to spoil Tommy on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> ummm porn? Basically porn, a little fluffy.

He's never really made a big deal about his birthday, but when Adam wakes him up with breakfast in bed he thinks just maybe, celebrating this birthday could be fun. Because his boyfriend says he wants to pamper Tommy and who's he to argue with that? Especially when Adam enjoys it so much? After breakfast he goes to the shower and Adam joins him, washing Tommy and then dropping to his knees and sucking Tommy off till his legs almost buckle. When they climb out, Adam starts drying Tommy off with a warm towel.   
　  
"You’re really serious about pampering me aren't you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Not liking it?" Adam asked.  
　  
"Breakfast in bed and a birthday blowjob, this is already the best birthday ever. I never thought pampering was my style, but I like when you do it." Tommy shrugs. Before they were together, way back in the beginning, Tommy had felt bad about Adam getting things for him, doing things, till he learned that Adam liked to do that for anyone he cared about.  
　  
Adam isn't trying to buy him with gifts or after something when he pampers Tommy, he just does it because he loves Tommy and he's kind of more than okay with that.  
　  
"Good because I have a lot more planned. Gonna pamper you, baby." Adam smiles.  
　  
"Going to spoil me." Tommy argues.  
　  
"It's your birthday, I'm allowed to spoil you a little." Adam laughs.  
　  
Adam kisses him lightly, smacks his ass and tells him to get dressed. He won't tell Tommy where they’re going. Just hands him a new shirt, picks out jeans and boots for him and steals his towel so that he'll get changed quicker. Sometimes he thinks he must be Adam's version of a ken doll, but with all the parts, because his boyfriend seems to love dressing him up.  
　  
Adam takes him shopping first and tries to buy him everything he looks at or touches. He has to stop him from buying everything, because there's a line between pampered and spoiled after all. Sutan meets them for lunch and when Adam leaves them alone to make another 'private call', there have been three so far and he's been texting a lot, he turns to Sutan.  
　  
"What's he planning?" Tommy asks.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Sutan says, looking everywhere but at Tommy.  
　  
"So there's something to tell?" Tommy presses.  
　  
"Damn it, I wasn't meant to slip up with that. Sweetie, this is Adam and it's your birthday, of course he's going to do something." Sutan shrugs.  
　  
"I like the pampering, I'm not going to lie, but I feel bad. He's doing so much for me. I don't like him going through all that trouble." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"He loves you and you’re worth a little effort, Tommy. Besides, it's only your birthday once a year. So man up and let him pamper you." Sutan orders, but he's smiling.  
　  
"I will." Tommy promises.  
　  
"You will what?" Adam asks, reappearing from wherever he went to use his cell phone.  
　  
"Oh nothing important." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
When Sutan tips off the waiter that it's Tommy's birthday, they end up with a bottle of champagne on the house. It's a good thing they had a car bring them out today instead of driving, because they all have champagne with their lunch. Tommy would swear he can taste the bubbles on Adam's tongue when they kiss, but maybe that's just the champagne going to his head.  
　  
After lunch, Sutan leaves and Adam takes him to some fancy spa place and they give Tommy the best massage he has ever had. He has to bite his lips to stop himself from making sex noises. He didn't think his muscles were tense till the woman who was working on him touched his back and shoulders. The oils smell and feel amazing and he's sure he has never been more relaxed. When he's finished and the woman leaves him to get changed, Tommy staggers over to Adam, nothing but a towel around his waist. He feels boneless, warm and relaxed and when Adam pulls him in for a hug, it makes it perfect, bliss.  
　  
"I love you; you’re so good to me." Tommy sighs into Adam's chest.  
　  
"So you’re really liking being pampered?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Only by you and, like, only sometimes. You've gotta let me pamper you sometimes as well." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Deal, you can pamper me on my birthday." Adam laughs and then makes him get dressed, but he wraps an arm around Tommy's shoulder afterwards. He likes cuddles, and it's his birthday; he should get as many as he wants. Adam doesn't seem to have any problem with that.  
　  
When they get home, no one has even tried to hide their cars, probably because there are too many to hide. He's not always a party guy, but when he's in an awesome mood and it's all his favourite people, yeah, he kind of loves it. He blushes at every gift, hugs everyone, he doesn't know how he got so lucky to have a group of friends like this who all work together to give him an amazing birthday, to pamper him.  
　  
He's not sure who shakes up the champagne bottle, but he gets covered. When Adam licks it off his neck, he decides he doesn't mind being cover in champagne. By the end of the party, he's full of good food, a little tipsy and the bottom floor of the house is covered in scraps of wrapping paper.  
　  
"Can we leave cleaning till tomorrow?" Tommy asks, clinging to Adam a little. He really wants Adam to be naked now that they’re alone and Adam's been telling him all day that it's his birthday, so he should get what he wants, and well, what he wants is Adam naked.  
　  
"I'm not making you clean on your birthday." Adam laughs, tucking Tommy's hair behind his ear, smiling at Tommy like he's something special, like he's more than just his slightly drunk boyfriend. He loves being able to see how much Adam loves him.  
　  
"Well I don't want you cleaning on my birthday either." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets." Adam grins, pulling Tommy against his chest and leaning down to kiss him, hard and fast.  
　  
"Well I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me." Tommy says when the kiss ends.  
　  
"I can do that." Adam smirks and Tommy soon realizes that Adam is going to literally take him up the stairs when he gets thrown over Adam's shoulder. He doesn't bother to fight; he knows from experience with Adam that he'll lose and it's not like Adam will drop him till they get to the bed.  
　  
There's a bottle of champagne by the bed and Adam strips them both, gets Tommy to lie back on the bed. He joins Tommy and brings the bottle. He kneels between Tommy's spread legs, sat back on his heels and then he opens the bottle. It doesn't spray everywhere, but a few cool splashes hit his overheated skin and they’re followed by Adam's tongue. Tommy moans, arching into the touch, wanting more. Adam puts the bottle to his lips, drinks and then leans forward, passing Tommy the champagne in a kiss, his tongue just about flickering into Tommy's mouth. He swallows the champagne and then pulls Adam in for another kiss; they both taste like expensive champagne. Adam draws back from the kiss and pours some of the champagne onto Tommy's chest; it's shockingly cold, dribbling down his chest, onto his belly, the bubbles tickling a little. But then Adam's lapping up every drop again. He's not touching Tommy's nipples or cock, but he's hard as a rock anyway. He's never been treated like this before he got with Adam. Adam treats him like he's special, cares for him and it shows in everything he does. Like today, the pampering, decadent sex with champagne that he doesn't even want to know the price of, they’re all ways that Adam shows his love.  
　  
They trade kisses, champagne, touches, licks, till Tommy's writhing, desperate for more. Adam puts the almost empty bottle on the dresser, where neither of them can knock it over, then he gets out lube. They've been together over a year, got tested together, they don't use condoms anymore. He spreads his legs, making room for Adam. He's a little drunk, but not like room spinning or throw up drunk, he just feels a little like he's floating, but he knows Adam will take care of him. He moans when Adam presses cold, lube slicked fingers into him gently. And he can't help but remember his last birthday, when he had known Adam, but not been with him. One of his friends had got him a sex toy as a joke and Adam had walked in on Tommy working himself open on his own fingers, curious to see what it would be like, would he like it. But that's history now and Adam's fingers are bigger than his and so good at this that he's sure he'll come on Adam's fingers alone one of these days.   
　  
"Adam." He whimpers, because he feels so good, but he wants more and Adam just keeps on giving him everything he wants. He hears the lube open again, hears the soft little moan that Adam makes as he slicks up his cock and he tries to spread his legs wider, wanting Adam closer.  
　  
Blunt pressure and he doesn't even have to work on relaxing, he's already relaxed. Adam goes slow anyway, drawing it out, till Tommy's begging him to just move. It feels so good, it's always so good with Adam. He kisses Adam hungrily, wanting to taste Adam while he's being fucked, but he has to keep breaking the kiss when he moans, Adam hitting his prostate with every stroke. He feels like his whole body is vibrating and he's going to fall apart. But he knows he can fall apart when he's with Adam, because Adam will always put him back together again. Adam doesn't even have to touch his dick, his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly, his hips arching as he calls Adams name.  
　  
"So beautiful." Adam murmurs against Tommy's lips, as he keeps thrusting, slow and deep and it's almost too much, but it’s the kind of too much that still feels good. 

He keeps moving in time with Adam, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. Adam's hips stutter and he moans something like 'Tommy' and 'love you' and Tommy whispers it back in Adam's ear as he slumps forward onto Tommy, cradling Tommy, careful. Even when lost in the afterglow, he's careful not to squish Tommy under him.  
　  
They have to remake the bed, champagne and come and lube all over the place and Tommy's so sticky that he has to shower again before he even thinks about getting into bed. He's smiling the whole time, because everything about life seems kind of perfect now. He could get used to being pampered on his birthday, by Adam anyway. Just like he's more than used to waking up with Adam every morning, he never wants that to change.  
　  
He gets back into bed, under clean sheets, a little cold now that he's just lying in bed naked, but Adam wraps an arm around him, pulls him close and he starts to warm up straight away.  
　  
"Not my birthday anymore, you don't have to pamper me anymore." Tommy points out, looking at the clock, it's after midnight.   
　  
"Can't I pamper you for just a little longer?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I think you like it being my birthday more than I do." Tommy laughs, using Adam's chest as a pillow.  
　  
"I like pampering you." Adam admits.  
　  
"It was an amazing day, so thank you. I can't imagine a better birthday." But then he thinks he'd feel that way about any birthday he got to spend with Adam, as Adam's boyfriend.  
　  
"I'm glad you liked it." Adam says, kissing his head softly, before he starts petting his hair and like Adam's hands flick some kind of switch in him his eyes grow heavy as Adam starts to pet his hair. It was a beyond amazing day, because any day he gets to wake up with Adam and go to sleep with him is special, so today was even better than that. He can't even describe how happy he is, but he knows he doesn't have to. Adam can read him like a book, he knows how much fun he had today, how much he loves Adam for doing it. Sometimes you don't need words to say you love someone, actions get the message across loud and clear, but before he falls asleep he manages to talk.  
　  
"I love you." He's never loved anyone more.  
　  
"I love you, too, Tommy, so much." Adam says softly and Tommy smiles, letting his eyes close. Now that's the way to end your birthday, in the arms of someone who loves you and isn't afraid to show it.  
　  
The End.


End file.
